Memory Loss: The Hunger Games
by Gohanlaser9
Summary: Gohan lands in Panem and is in the Hunger Games. Sucky Summary XD GohanxPrim. On hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

**Vegeta finished Cell off when he had the months later, Gohan, his father and Vegeta were at the Son Mt. Paouz home." Dad, Veg-head!" Gohan shouted.**

" What is it, brat" Vegeta spat.

"I bet I can keep up with both of you in a spar" Gohan challenged.

" Let's see that happen brat!" Vegeta said as he ascended to the level he beat Cell with ( Super, not Super Saiyan 2). The fight commenced ( Goku and Gohan stayed super Saiyan after the Hyperbolic time chamber training.) Goku went in for a punch, which Gohan blocked with both hands. Vegeta, seeing Gohan's guard drop, went in for a punch with full strength. This punch was so hard it knocked Gohan to a place in the nation called Panem called District 12.

My name is Gohan. That is all Gohan knew and remembered. He landed in front of the Mellark bakery, who was having a feast because their child were spared from the 73rd Hunger Games. Gohan's gi was torn. ( A/N Think after the cell games). Peeta, the baker's son, noticed the young boy outside the bakery. " Dad, who is that?" Peeta asked his father. " I don't know. Let's talk to him." The baker, Loafa, said. So, the father-son duo of Peeta and Loafa went outside to talk to the boy.

" What's your name, young man" Loafa asked.

"Gohan" Gohan replied.

" Where are you from, and who are your parents?" Peeta asked

" The answer to both of those questions is I don't remember anything." Gohan answered.

" Please, stay until you can remember everything." Loafa said

" You seem like nice people. Why not?" Gohan said.

And so, Gohan ultimately decided to stay with the Mellark's until he remembered everything. After one month, Gohan had not remembered a single thing.

" Hey Dad." Gohan asked Loafa ( Gohan had started calling him that).

"Yes, Gohan?" Loafa replied while showing the eleven year old ( they knew he was 11) how to bake.

"Can you adopt me?" Gohan asked with hopefullness in his voice.

" Sure. I'll tell your mother to start on the paperwork right now." Loafa replied to the boy.

The next week, after becoming Gohan Mellark, Gohan went to school. Then he saw her just as he was walking in. She looked like a primrose ( guess who it is. I just gave you a hint.).

"Hi! I'm Gohan Mellark. What's your name?" Gohan asked her.

" I'm Primrose Everdeen, but just call me Prim, Gohan." Prim answered.

Gohan is so hot, Prim thought. During all of Prim's classes, she could not stop thinking of Gohan, with his golden hair and teal eyes. Gohan, during all of his classes also could not stop thinking about Prim, her blond hair, her crystal blue eyes, and her beauty in general. One year after the Mellark's found Gohan, it was time for the reaping.

A/N How did you like it? Anyhow, review and blah blah blah.


	2. The Reaping and final Goodbyes

A/N: Thanks to my reviewers!

I'll try to give you a longer chappie this time around.

****

" Happy Hunger Games!" Effie Trinket, escort of District 12 shouted into the microphone in her stupid Capitol accent with WAY too much enthusiasm in her voice."Ladies first." Effie says. She goes to the girls ball of names and takes one name not Prim! Katniss thinks. " Katniss Everdeen!" Effie , at least it's not thinks.

" I volunteer! I volunteer as tribute!" Prim gasps out. I can't let Prim die! Gohan thinks.

" Normally we learn about the chosen tribute, then we ask for volunteers, but we'll let this slide." Effie says. " What's your name little girl" Effie asks.

" Primrose Everdeen. I can't let my sister die, even if it means sacrificing my life for hers." Prim says.  
" Okay, on to the boy's. Let's hope we get one that will survive at least until the final five!" Effie announces, pissing off Gohan. Haymitch walks over to the bowl and pukes in it, then faints. After about ten minutes, the reaping was ready to start again. Effie reaches into the clean, puke-free,bowl. " Peeta Mellark" Effie shouts with not enough enthusiasm to have anyone clap.  
But then...

" I volunteer as tribute" Gohan shouted as loud as he could.

" We'll let this slide again. But who are you? " Effie asks

" Gohan Mellark, Peeta's brother who will not let him die." Gohan says with fierceness in his voice.

" Wonderfull. onto the Justice Building." Effie a walk that is about a mile long,Effie,Haymitch,Gohan, and Prim make it to the Justice Building.

xxxxxx  
With Gohan

"Gohan, you have to win!" Peeta said desperately.

" Of course I will. I know how to fight." Gohan said. At that moment, Gohan remembered the fight with Raditz and being kidnapped by Piccolo.

Flashback

" Aighh, Owwwwww!" Goku cried out in pain. Raditz laughed sadistically while breaking his brothers ribs.

" What's wrong brother? Can't take some pain?" Raditz said, laughing sadistically. Gohan's rage was getting higher and higher. Finally, he snapped

" Get away from my daddy!" Gohan shouted.

" What! 2,800 and rising!( is that what he said?)" Raditz exclaimed. Gohan jumped at his uncle, his power-level off the charts. Gohan slammed into Raditz. A few minutes later, the SBC (special beam cannon) was fired and killed Raditz and Goku. From his scouter they heard a message that was to Raditz.

' Hey Nappa, let's go to Earth.' Vegeta said over the scouter.

' Awesome.' Nappa replied.

"Oh no! More saiyans!" Krillin shouted.

" I'm taking Gohan. When were through, let's make this clear. Gohan, I'll make a man out of you!" Piccolo told Gohan.

Flashback end.

Apparently Gohan had passed out.

" Gohan are you okay?" Peeta asked with concern.

"Yeah. I had a flashback of when I learned how to fight." Gohan said.

" Will this be a problem in the Games? Will you really win?" Peeta asked.

" It won't be a problem. And I know, a, er, special way to fight. I could stop the Games if I wanted to." Gohan said. Peeta couldn't believe what his younger brother had just said. Could the twelve year old really stop the Capitol? Anyway, it was time for Gohan to go onto the train. All Peeta could do now and hope for his younger brother. If, Gohan's real parents saw him in the Games what would they do, Gohan thought. Not that they could. Mom, Dad Veg-head, and Mirai Trunks were in Japan,Gohan thought. If it comes to it, Gohan would destroy the world to stop the Capitol, and go to New Namek and wish Earth and all of her people back except for the people who were born in the Capitol. Gohan took a deep breath, and stepped onto the train and prepar himself for about a month of Hell in the Capitol.

A/N: thank you reviewers! I hope you liked the reaping! Peace out, the author !


	3. Onto the Train! Gohan's new raging fury!

A/N: Hello readers! Happy Thanksgiving and well, heres a new chapter. " Gohan! Get on the train!" I shout at Gohan." No! I'm not getting on a train to compete in a game where kids kill each other for the entertainment of a reader!" Gohan shouts as I shove him onto the train.

* * *

Disclaimer : The following is a non profit, fan-based fiction. Dragonball, Dragonball Z, Dragonball GT, and The Hunger Games are all owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, Akira Toriyama, and Suzanne Collins. Please support the official release.

When Gohan stepped on the train he had a small flashback of good times at Capsule Corp, because the train reminded him of a low-tech Capsule Corp.  
" Gohan, are you ready for the Games?" Prim asked, taking him out of his thoughts.

" What? Oh, right, the Games. I guess, considering I've known how to fight since I was four." Gohan replied, thinking of his flashback.

" What! Wait, why didn't you go to school in kindergarten?" Prim asked, realizing she had only met him a year ago and never heard of him or seen him before.

" Oh. Do you really want to know?'' Gohan asked.

" Yes, Gohan, I do want to know." Prim answered.

" Alright, this is it. About a year ago, I landed in front of the Mellark bakery without any memory except my name. So then I lived with them for a month and then they adopted me. I hadn't remembered anything until we were saying goodbye. I remembered when I, sort of, learned how to fight. I remember that before I landed here I lived in Japan. There you go. That's what really happened." Gohan told her. He didn't say anything for about two minutes, to let her process everything he just told her . Gohan could have told her about how he learned to fight and how his teacher recruited him. But he didn't remember that. Then Gohan passed out.

Flashback

" Alright Gohan, let's get down to business. To control the world." Piccolo said to his new student, who he did not know at the time, would change him forever. Piccolo tried to get Gohan's hidden power out by punching him, but Gohan's saiyan reflexes took over and he quickly dodged it.  
Piccolo flew off to see if when Gohan's guard was down, he would dodge again. An hour later, Piccolo flew by Gohan,

" Dodge!" Piccolo shouted as he blasted Gohan, hoping he would dodge. After six months of trying to get Gohan to dodge, Piccolo decided it was hopeless to try that again, so he just taught Gohan how to fight, fist's and feet, and then he taught him the masenko wave, which would be useful later on in Gohan's life. Gohan nearly died on many situations, giving him many zenkai's . After he died, Piccolo regretted not teaching Gohan to fight from the start, which would have given Gohan a huge power boost. Maybe, if Piccolo had trained him sooner, Gohan might not have been a crybaby, and killed Nappa while he had the chance. When the saiyans arrived, after Piccolo saved Gohan from Nappa's mouth blast, Gohan cherished his last words and they were,

" Why, didn't, you, DODGE?!" Piccolo shouted, and then went up to the other world. Gohan, on the trip to Namek and when he was recovering, thought what would have happened if he had gotten Nappa with a blast when Piccolo told him to, regretted that.

Flashback end.

Gohan awoke to see a worried Prim and Effie, and a drunk Haymitch.

" Gohan, what happened? We were really worried" Prim asked.

" Yes, I was quite worried that our fighter boy was not going to make it to the Games. And what is this Piccolo you kept muttering about?" Effie asked.

" Nothing that any of you need to know!" Gohan replied fiercely as he punched the ground, making the train shake. When I'm in the Games, if anyone does anything to piss me off, I will destroy the Capitol, Gohan thought with all of his anger.  
**  
A/N: Woah, Gohan! Take a chill pill! What is this new fierceness and rage that Gohan has? Even I'm not sure! Anyway, review this and all of my other stories!**


	4. Super Saiyan 2 Revealed!

**A/N: Hello readers! I'm ready for a new chapter**

**and hope you are too! Will Gohan be able**

**to tame this raging new fury?**

Ugh, I hate my life! First I land in Panem with no memory, then I just thrust myself into the Games for Peeta, Gohan thought. Gohan blasted a small ki blast through a window large enough to fit himself.

" Gohan, what was that?" Prim asked with fear. Gohan didn't reply. Gohan jumped out of the window and flew up to the top of the train.

" Kaaameeeeehaaaaameeee" Gohan chanted, ready to fire the blast up to the sky, his father's signal to know where he was. " Haaaaaaaaa!" Gohan shouted firing the blast.

Mt. Paouz, 9:00 PM.

" Daddy! Where are you going?" baby Goten asked.

" To get your big brother." Goku replied. Goku put two fingers to his head. But something strange happened. He couldn't feel Gohan's ki.

" Okay, I'll go to the lookout." Goku said to himself as he flew up to the lookout.

The train.

"No! of all the stupid, asinine, bullcrap!" Gohan shouted, punching the train, lightning swarming around him as he let out a scream in pure rage, ascending to super saiyan 2.

" I'm going home!" Gohan shouted as he flew to Mt. Paouz.

**A/N: Oh, so that's what that was! Will Gohan go home or return to the Games!?You reviewers decide! If he goes home, I'll end the story. Remember that, but it will have a good ending fight scene.**


	5. Gohan returns! Star-crossed lovers!

**A/N: Well, it has been decided.**

**Gohan's going to the Games.**

* * *

**Disclaimer : The following is a non profit, fan-based , Dragonball Z, Dragonball GT, and The Hunger Games are all owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, Akira Toriyama, and Suzanne Collins. Please support the official release.**

* * *

As Gohan was flying, his human side told the saiyan side why he volunteered in the first place. Gohan powered down to super saiyan and flew back to the train. When he got on, he was confronted by Prim and Effie.

" Little warrior, what was that?" Effie asked.

" Just blowing off some steam." Gohan answered casually. Gohan fell asleep on the floor and dreamed of his training with Piccolo. Gohan woke up on the couch and heard that it was breakfast. Gohan ran to the table and sat down to a meal as big as one his mom makes. When Gohan was told he could eat, he dug into the food, and finished just before Prim, Haymitch, and Effie got there.

" Alright, for the Games, I want to know if you have any fighting skills." Haymitch told Prim and Gohan.

" Well, I'm good at healing people." Prim said nervously.

" Good. That will be very useful in the games." Haymitch told her.

" And I know martial arts. I can also destroy the planet, but let's call that last resort." Gohan told Haymitch casually.

" Alright, martial arts. Let's see how good you are." Haymitch challenged as he got into a stance that had many flaws. Gohan slipped into his stance. Haymitch charged at Gohan,, only to find out Gohan wasn't there. Gohan was behind Haymitch and he knocked him out with a chop to the neck. After another hour, they arrived at the Capitol.

" Gohan, I have something to tell you. I like you." Prim confessed.

" Do you mean like like me?" Gohan asked in a whisper.

" Yes." Prim answered, also in a whisper.

" Me too." Gohan told her as he kissed her passionately.

" The star-crossed lovers of District 12." Haymitch and Effie whispered in unison as they watched their tributes kiss.

* * *

**A/N: Bet you didn't expect that to happen.**

**How did you like it?**

**Anyway review and vote on my poll!**


	6. The One After Prim and Gohan Kiss

**A/N: Hello readers!**

**I have decided to have all my chapters names be like, ' The One After Prim and Gohan Kiss'.**

Disclaimer: The following is a non-profit, fan-based , Dragonball Z, Dragonball GT, and The Hunger Games are all owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, Akira Toriyama, and Suzanne Collins. Please support the official release.

* * *

The next morning, Gohan walked into the breakfast room.

" Good morning Effie, Haymitch, and Prim!'' Gohan chirped as he pecked Prim on the lips. Prim giggled.

" So, anyone want to tell me what this is about?" Haymitch asked, as he was drunk when Gohan and Prim kissed before. Effie just realized that Haymitch was drunk when that happened

" Well, last night Gohan and I .kissed a few times, and now we're a couple. There's nothing wrong with that!" Prim scolded Haymitch. Prim furiously kissed Gohan and moved him back, pinning him to the wall. Gohan didn't even think about telling Prim to calm down, after all, he had waited a year for this. Once Prim had kissed Gohan enough to calm down she released. They both gasped for air. The train spoke, " We are now at the Capitol. Please step off the train.". Gohan and Prim stepped off the train, and they stepped onto a real Capitol floor tile. They walked hand in hand, admiring all the sights of the Capitol.

" So, Prim, I think we can win the Games!" Gohan said excitedly, while Prim looked down. Gohan softly kissed her to make her feel better. Then, he bit her neck, but not hard enough to hurt her.

" Prim, now we're mates. We can hear each other's thoughts, so if you ever need me, I can always hear you." Gohan reassured her as he kissed her head.

" Thanks for the reassurance Gohan, I needed that.'' Prim sighed. Gohan hugged her tightly, letting her know that he would always be there for her. Always.  
They made their way to where they were having lunch. When they got there, Haymitch was already drunk.

" So, any thoughts about the Games?" Effie asked a little too excitedly

" Me? I'm not worried, considering I could destroy the Earth when I was 6 years old." Gohan said, a little too casually. Effie gasped, in her silly Capitol accent. Prim was not surprised, but amazed that she got a boyfriend who could save Panem.

.

**A/N: I hope you liked, review. By! **


End file.
